Changing stripes
by Krystyal
Summary: A change in life can cause even a Tigress to change their stripes. Drabbles just for fun!


Been getting into the KFP universe lately. Really enjoy the character interactions and changes that they've come up with, especially Tigress. Started thinking about things from her side, figured could have some fun with drabbles and share them! Hope you enjoy them as much as I did writing them!

KFP!

It has finally come, the day Master Oogway would select the Dragon Warrior. The tension in the air was nearly physical in its presence, but we are all trained Masters and simply accepted it. We all desired the title, all of us desired for the honor it meant, all of us had worked for this day. We had fought beside one another for years, through battles and hardships. But today we were one thing we never thought would ever occur. In our eyes were not reflected comrades, but adversaries.

The tension continued to rise as we prepared for the tournament. I tried to remain focused, to trust Oogway to make the correct choice. But I desired it so much, I could feel myself losing balance. I wanted that scroll, I wanted that title.

I wanted to make Shifu proud.

A messenger came into the hall, "It begins, if you'll proceed Masters." he bowed and left us.

We all gazed at each other, I knew we were all internally sizing each other up, trying to figure a way to defeat each other, like we would with any other opponent.

Suddenly Viper slithered toward the door, but stopped partway. Greeting us with her unique fangless smile. "However this day ends, I am honored to call you friends." Her voice was soft as she bowed in her unique way.

I was taken aback, as were the others at her actions. We looked to one another, and I saw that the fierce edge had left them, as well as myself. We all nodded to one another then bowed ourselves.

"An Honor." we all spoke as one. My ear twitched as I caught the increasing melody of excitement outside.

I began walking toward the door, stepping around Viper. I turned my head back to the others. "Come, let us face Destiny as the Furious Five should." I could almost feel their grins as I resumed walking. We had all accepted one another long ago. When one of us became the Dragon Warrior we would still accept each other.

I pushed open the door allowing the sun to wash over us, I felt the warm wind blow through my fur, content with our choice.

But by all my training I still desired that title!

KFP!

The panda! The fat panda that had fallen from the sky!? There was no way it was correct! Oogway had made a mistake! I could barely stop myself from growling, although my tail refused to stop twitching.

I began to apologize to Shifu, but he cut me off as he promised to rid the Palace of the panda. I had known Shifu long enough to see the rage he was barely containing. Emotions that strong were rarely seen from him. The target of that rage rarely lived long. I almost felt a twinge of pity for the panda.

A loud crunch attracted my attention, turning to look up as the panda broke through the bottom of his seat.

Almost indeed.

KFP!

The training hall continued to be my solace and shelter. Here I could release the rage that seethed just below my fur. I had claimed the spiraling dragons to release my anger. I was a Master however, and still focused on my forms. Emotions were not allowed to distort my art. I flew between the swinging maces, danced along the dragons, pushing myself as hard as I dared.

Master Oogway had to have been mistaken. I knew the others felt the same. None had spoken out of respect for the Grandmaster, but I knew they were thinking the same as I. Master Oogway had simply been wrong. My mind flew over all I knew of the aged tortoise, he had made mistakes before.

Hadn't he?

I felt, more then saw, the doors opening and glanced over to see Shifu leading the panda inside. I couldn't even remember his name. I shifted my form and destroyed a swinging mace, sending a chunk of wood toward the panda.

Shifu would be displeased with me later for not controlling my strength, I was sure. Nobody liked refashioning those maces.

Any other student would have dodged, or at least attempted too, but the distinct sound of wood meeting flesh and the panda's groan of pain echoed into the hall, or was it his head? Shifu began leading the panda to the side of the hall, the other Masters and I all discontinued our training and gathered as well.

I couldn't believe the panda was trying to make excuses. All he had to do was punch the toy. And then, after much bluster, he did.

I would be lying to myself if I had said I didn't find slight gratification in the panda's thrashing. Although I did wince several times in sympathy as he somehow managed to fail at all the devices. It took at least a week for fur to return to normal after being hit by those flames.

Well, least we now knew the panda was, at the very least, sturdy.

KFP!

Crane had attempted to be nice to the panda, but the panda's fan boy ways simply annoyed me. So I struck at that very idea. As I harshly rebuked him I could actually see his face falling. The pain I caused him was fully revealed in his eyes. I had intended to glare at him till I closed the door. But that utter look of defeat across his face I couldn't take, since it mirrored my own from long ago, so I had to look away myself.

Hopefully he would be gone by morning, then everything could return to normal. Even the panda himself had admitted he didn't belong here, it would be best for everyone.

As I closed my eyes to sleep I had to force the image of sadness in his jade green eyes out of my mind.

It would be best for everyone.

KFP!

Still here? After all that was said, after all that was done? And still here. At least we now knew he was tenacious.

Or stupid, one of the two.

His ability to bend did strike me however. He was stuck, but obviously not in any pain. Odd for a animal of his size and girth.

KFP!

Definitely a sturdy bear indeed. He had taken literal beating after beating from the other four, with no real sign of the punishment. And I knew from experience that none of them would hold back in a spar. Simply for the fact if we didn't receive the pain in sparring, then in a real fight we would receive possibly fatal blows instead.

Odd that Shifu didn't allow me to fight him. I had wanted to see how the power of my strikes on his body compared to the others. Now that my mind wasn't so clouded by emotion, I had remembered that size had little meaning in Kung fu. I had been thrown by Mantis and fought opponents bigger then the panda to have learned that lesson. Then there was Oogway and Shifu, neither of them were thin, yet they were both terrifying opponents.

As I turned away to let the others watch the panda bounce down the steps, I couldn't help but hear the admiration that laced the others voices. The panda had taken everything we'd thrown at him with a smile and gratitude for the experience. That twinge of pity from before returned along with the sadness in his eyes the previous night. I shook my head to clear my thoughts as my tail twitched in agitation.

He would return. That panda was made of sturdy padding. For good or ill, the panda was here to stay.

KFP!

Why did the images of my childhood training keep coming to mind as I related Tai Lung's story? I considered the panda fully as I finished the tale, then he made that inane face! I nearly unsheathed my claws on the panda till Mantis intervened. I was gone before Mantis started removing the needles.

KFP!

Why were these images still haunting me?! I growled in frustration as I tried to attempt to meditate before the evening meal. The darkness of my cell at the orphanage. The steady yet unforgiving eyes of Shifu, expecting more of me, but giving nothing in return but more to master.

"What troubles you child?" Oogway's soft voice startled me.

"Grandmaster Oogway." I stood and bowed immediately.

"No need for that here under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Oogway chuckled as he joined me beneath the quiet branches. I could only nod and look toward the setting sun. I knew Oogway would want my answer, but he was also the ever patient one. When I remained silent, Oogway did not surprisingly. "Have you been invited to dance with the falling petals yet child?" Oogway motioned with his staff to the falling peach petals.

A memory surfaced unbidden. Of me as a young cub after Shifu had started my training, climbing up to the tree with tears threatening to fall. I had learned a new move but had received not a word of praise or acknowledgement from Shifu. Although my mind was overtaken by the sight that greeted me when I stepped onto the small plateau. Oogway was doing a series of simple forms, but the petals from the falling tree were swirling around him! Yet not one seemed to be stuck anywhere upon his body. I looked down to my own clothing and noticed several had already stuck to me.

"How are you doing that Master?" my voice cracked slightly with awe. "How are you making them dance for you?"

Oogway chuckled as he continued his forms. "Oh no my child, they are not dancing for me, for I am dancing with them." As any child would I stared for a time, but then soon tried to join in. I had truly tried to dance with them, with all my heart, but I was soon nearly covered in the petals. Oogway must have sensed my distress for he gently patted me on the my head. "Worry not child, enjoy their attention for now. In due time, they will invite you to dance with them as well." I couldn't help but smile and believe him.

A small smile crept over my features at the memory. I had truly believed Oogway then and I would continue to do so now. "I have yet to be invited Grandmaster, but I will continue to believe they will one day." I gently grasped the old tortoise's claw. "I will also continue to trust you."

Oogway smiled then, so gently it caused a twinge of guilt to ride through me over everyone's treatment of the panda. No, not 'the panda'.. of Po. I was the leader of the Five, and the eldest student of the Jade Palace. I knew of the pain that training as harsh as ours could inflict. Especially with so little support from the one teaching.

I had undoubtedly caused the same pain I had felt, and hated. I felt ashamed of not following Oogway's teachings closer. I looked up when I felt Oogway's other claw settle on my paw and pat gently. The smile had never left his face, yet I couldn't help but think he understood my thoughts.

"Worry not child, I feel they will invite you soon enough." Oogway released my paw and stood. "But for now, I believe your friends have gathered for meal. And although that smell is pleasant it is unfamiliar. Perhaps the Dragon Warrior is preparing something new, hmm?"

I could barely detect any aroma over the smell of peaches, but agreed that what little I could was unknown. "Thank you Grandmaster Oogway." I bowed once again deeply. "For everything." I looked up and returned the smile he gave me as he bowed. "I'll take my leave." He nodded as I turned away and started towards the barracks.

"Goodbye Tigress." Barely more then a whisper drifted through the air, but the emotion contained hit me with such force I had to turn back. Oogway was again doing the same simple forms I had seen him do so many times. Although as I looked up the petals they seemed to shudder, like they were waiting for something. Yet I felt no breeze this night to cause them to stir.

"Goodbye Oogway." I whispered back as to not sound rude without using his title. I wasn't sure if he had heard me, but the glance he gave me with a slight grin told me otherwise. I bowed again and departed.

KFP!

I had to admit that his impersonation of Shifu was quite good. I was glad I had just taken a bite of my tofu or I may have grinned myself. Then I saw Shifu appear, as did the others who tried to warn Po. My concern lay whole with Shifu though, I had never seen such a defeated look on his face in all my years. Something cold gripped my heart as my mind raced trying to guess what had caused Shifu such loss. I thought my question answered when he revealed Tai Lung had escaped.

I had to agree with Po's assessment of his chances against Tai Lung. Although I also took comfort in his belief in Oogway's ability.

Then a part of my world, of everyone's world, shattered.

No! No! No! No! I couldn't be, NO! Sadness threatened to overwhelm me as I gazed at Shifu's face for any hint of his words not being true.

There was none.

I wanted to grieve, I wanted to roar out in pain and anguish. Hundreds of memories rushed through my mind of the kind tortoise. I was barely able to keep myself focused enough to demand of Shifu that we go after Tai Lung.

His starch refusal only fanned my anger. Although that same anger sputtered when we all looked around for Po.

How did he move that fast anyway?

KFP!

He truly didn't believe he was the Dragon Warrior? He had only stayed because he trusted Shifu to make him not himself? Such doubt plagued Po.

And even Shifu was paralyzed with lose of purpose or idea to train Po to be the Dragon Warrior.

I had to take a deep breath to refocus myself as I watched the two simply stand there, unable to find a path to their goals. Shifu truly didn't believe the Five could stop Tai Lung, and he didn't believe he could help Po.

Two cornerstones of my life were either crumbling or gone completely.

I would not stand for this. Oogway loved this valley, he loved all animals that lived there. He had stood as their guardian for hundreds of years. I would follow in his footsteps.

I would face Tai Lung.

If it was not my destiny to defeat him, so be it. I would at the very least give Po and Shifu time to regain their purpose and focus. As Shifu had demanded of Po, I demanded of myself.

I would trust my Masters.

KFP!

Finally looking upon the fallen Tai Lung I couldn't help but shudder. Every move he took, every step held purpose. And in his eyes I saw something far more terrifying. Every step I took he was measuring and focusing upon the area I had intended to strike with. Every time I readjusted my weight, shifted my balance, his eyes tracked and responded. For he already knew the scroll that my style had been built from. I attacked knowing this.

Tai Lung knew exactly how to fight me.

Such power! Such force! Tai Lung's attacks were fast and brutal. Even blocking his strikes shook the bones in my arms. I truly felt an emotion I hadn't felt in years.

Fear.

It was short lived however as the others joined the fight and we in turn overwhelmed Tai Lung and flung him down to his demise. A bridge would be a small price to pay to be rid of that monster. I looked over the others quickly seeking any injury they may have sustained.

The creak and strain of rope turned my attention back into the mists below us. The bridge was moving, and then Tai Lung was upon us again. I knew the instant that Monkey fell to his nerve attack our fates were sealed. None of us knew how to fight against an attack from the upper three hundred scrolls, but we fought on.

I felt his jab lurch into my shoulder. The arm was sluggish but still moved. Least the ironwood training gave me some defense against the attacks. All but Crane and myself were comatose, although Crane was clearly unable to fight with the damage Tai Lung had inflicted.

I met Tai Lung's grin with a growl of my own. This I knew would be his last attack. He lunged forward, I instinctively tried to move my arm to block, but it was too slow, letting his strike inside my guard. I felt the energy of his nerve strike passing through me as I fell clutching my side. As the paralysis fully set in I could only hope we had accomplished giving Shifu time with our defeat.

I would trust Shifu.

And Po.

KFP!

I hadn't expected to awaken at all. But I knew instantly as I gasped for air that Shifu had undone the nerve damage. I could only try to regain control of my body as Po revealed his fear of Tai Lung. He had now seen his heroes fall, it must have been truly terrifying for him. But a spark of hope remained.

The Dragon Scroll.

KFP!

None of us could see the scroll, but both Po and Shifu had proclaimed it blank. Seemingly accepting Oogway had not truly left any wisdom within. Their own fear and acceptance of defeat clouded my own thoughts. But I refused to believe Oogway had left nothing! If I could only see it, maybe another view would reveal its secrets. But Shifu put the scroll away and gave it to Po before revealing his plans and ordering us to protect the citizens of the Valley.

When he told us that he was proud to have been our teacher and sent us away. I nearly lost my composure and called out to him. I didn't want him to die. I had already lost Oogway.

I didn't want to lose my Father as well.

But Shifu was right. We couldn't allow the citizens to fall victim to Tai Lung's wrath again. We were the sworn protectors of the Valley of Peace. Although our bodies were nearly broken, we would continue to protect the animals in any way we could.

As we descended the stairs I looked back to Po who was completely crushed. I could understand his pain. Something you had yearned for, worked for, dreamed of, just within reach.. But then ripped away. I could understand all to well. The glint of the Dragon Scrolls case broke me from my thoughts. Oogway had to have left a message on that scroll, or a meaning in it. He had chosen Po himself, and as Oogway was all too fond of saying.

There are no accidents.

"Po." My voice made him jerk his eyes up to look at me. "Oogway chose you to be the Dragon Warrior. Oogway left that scroll to you, for a reason. Look at it again." Po looked away from me. I could see he wasn't going to, or able to, listen to anyone. I sighed as walking aggravated my damaged ribs. "We'll take care of the Valley Po. Go see to your Father." Po's eyes widened slightly as he nearly stumbled but finally he nodded.

Oogway was not wrong, I believed in Oogway. So I had to believe in Po. I just hoped Po's Father would be able to reach his son.

KFP!

A massive wave of chi burst over us, causing some carts to fall, and animals to stagger. Nobody knew what had happened. I tried to strain my eyes to see back into the village, but could discern nothing. A single peach tree leaf suddenly blew past me and flittered lazily toward the village. I watched it for a few moments as the animals around me began to argue over what could have happened.

"We're going back." I stated as firmly as I could muster though it pained me to breath deep enough to shout over the clamor. I didn't wait for acknowledgment before starting back toward the village.

KFP!

I couldn't help but smile as I raised my head from the formal bow I had given the Dragon Warrior. My belief in Oogway, and in Po, had come to fruition.

Po was the Dragon Warrior. No one could doubt him now.

When he shouted about Master Shifu and took off toward the Palace, I could only follow, worry gripping my heart.

KFP!

Shifu was alive, and well, by the sounds of his and Po's conversation. Peace settled into the hall as the pair lay down beside the pool. I had to give Po credit, he lasted a decent time before asking to eat something.

I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone. Underneath it all Po was still Po. I offered him my paw to help him up, his grin broadening as his paw gripped mine. For good or for ill, Po was a part of our lives now. And as we all helped one another limp towards the barracks for food and rest; I found I was looking forward to whatever lay before us now.

Kung Fu Panda indeed.

So um.. that got away from me obviously. I had only intended to cover about 4 or 5 times. Although it did end up being a lot of fun! The peach tree scene just came to me as I wrote, so its a bit odd I know, but it was fun to write anyways! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

TTFN ^^!


End file.
